warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:..Raven/Archive 1
Re: Ay ouo You seem pretty good at chararts already, which is great. What area do you think you need the most help in? We can start from there. 02:53, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Alright, let's start with tabbies, since you know the most about them and they're easier to teach than the others. You have many style types to deal with (my favorite being the thin style), and when you find a style that you are suited for the best then it's pretty easy. I'll elaborate on the thin tabby style. My thin tabbies were made for Runningstorm or Sandstorm's alt. Then you have the mackrel tabby like Hawkfrost or Marmalade. Tigerheart is kind of a wavy style, and Squirrelflight is sort of at random and swirly. Which style do you prefer, or would like the most help on? 02:39, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Here is a mackrel tabby. Mackrel's have one center line going down their back, which the stripes connect to. When I make tabbies, I like to think of filling in every large space with a tabby line. Mackrel tabby's have thick stripes, usually, with little short lines in the spaces. See if you can make one. 19:19, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Very good job! I love it. Are there any other tabbies you would like to learn? 00:41, January 31, 2013 (UTC) The concepts for wavies are pretty simple: make the stripes wavy. I like to curve them around other stripes and make different patterns, or have triangles where two stripes connect as seen in Tigerheart's image. 00:20, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Sure. 00:30, February 2, 2013 (UTC) I think you're excellent at tabbies already. Is it alright if we move to calicoes? 21:03, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Alright, here's a calico. The colors for the markings are a tan/pale brown and black. Overlap them either way you want, but for this one I put the black on top of the tan. The undercoat is white, so I shaded with a dark blue gray. Smudging is optional, but I think it shows texture. Go ahead and try it. 20:04, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Hi Bloo! I saw you claimed Quailheart's warrior in PCA. Is there a possibility I could have it? Quail is a pretty vital character to me, and I'd be eternally grateful if I could do his warrior. If you say yes, I can help you find another cool charart to do, which is fairly simple at the moment, considering we have all of those StarClan cat chararts to make, but if no, then that's okay. I figured it would be worth a shot to ask. x3 Thanks for at least taking the time to read this! 03:02, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Your PI That is one wonderful piece of artwork. Just thought I would say that. ouo Charart Requests Gender : Female Rank: Starclan Color : Calico Markings and color : Orange and Black with a white chest, belly, tip of her tail, and muzzle. Injuries : 1 nicked ear (left ear) Eye Color : Bright Green other persons request(dawndapple)-------- justify gender:female-rank:queen---color:looks like aspentail---markings:orange specks around the eyes and pale blue dots on the tail with a deeper blue tail tip and blue lynx point---injuries:one eye gone(like brightheart)lone scar on neck---eyes:jade green (the one after and... is not mine it is that persons^^) aspentail looks like : ----------------------------------------------------> brighthearts gross eye: (second photo) lynx point:third pic And... Gender : Male Rank : Leader Color : Light Brown Markings and Color : None Injuries : 1 sratch on his left leg Eye Color : Green Thanks Wheatstar (talk) 14:49, February 10, 2013 (UTC)Wheatstar Fantastic. The only thing I can see that needs improvement is the shading could be a bit more blurred and thicker. The markings are great. You really are good at chararts. Shall I go to tortoiseshells? 18:04, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Okay, here. I went off to the side and put some dots in a pattern, color selected and copied, and used it as a brush to splatter the pelt with. I used two types of brown and smuged them together, and ta da. You can use this technique (color selecting the pattern of dots) on mottles and specked cats as well. 21:18, February 15, 2013 (UTC) PCA Congrats! After your last approved image, you are now a warrior of PCA. Go tweak something! c: 16:11, February 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:Graywing Yes, please :) Thanks -Feather 09:23, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Email louisetcob@aol.com -Feather 07:49, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Wow. Honestly, I don't know what else to teach you. Your chararts are amaaazing. The tear on Graywing's leader's ear was so beautiful I just. Do you need anything else to be taught? I feel like I haven't really "taught" you anything. xD If not, would you be okay with me graduating you? 15:57, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Quailheart May I please have the colors from Quailheart's charart? I am doing his StarClan charart. --[[User:Atomic Angel|'Atomic']][[User talk:Atomic Angel|'Pumbaa! Let me define ''babysitting!]] 19:27, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. My email is starryhawk@gmail.com --[[User:Atomic Angel|'''Atomic]][[User talk:Atomic Angel|'Pumbaa! Let me define ''babysitting!]] 22:46, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Great. I'll talk with some leads and see how to organize it. Congrats :) 14:47 Sun Mar 24 14:47, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Just a quick question. Are you Bloo from SSSwarriorcats? If not, sorry for asking. Starlightfire (talk) 07:51, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Okay, xD, how do you do those signatures? Starlightfire (talk) 08:00, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Yes please make me one, because I didn't understand the tutorial, and it's quite annoying, because I have aspergers, so I would be very grateful if you did. I expect you're thinking of something girly, according to my name and my avi, but yeah, thanks anyway, if you want, I could tell you what it would look like. Thank you again. Starlightfire (talk) 08:10, April 2, 2013 (UTC) I want to have my original username, then on the extra bit that you put, Sapphire is mah pony! Cos' I like mlp. Thankz! Starlightfire (talk) 08:15, April 2, 2013 (UTC) A cloudy light blue (and if you can, get a small shape like a cloud) Starlightfire (talk) 08:29, April 2, 2013 (UTC) No sorry I didn't undderstand it at all O_O Starlightfire (talk) 10:41, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: Alright...First things first, create a time page (yes that's yours, yet to be created). Put all the coding you'll need onto it, no span tags or anything. Use this as an example. Then in your sig preferences box in the My Preferences thing, you should put in Then, change your usually signing with ~~~~ to signing ~~~. Then you have a pretty timestamp 8D 07:21 Wed Apr 10 1 Year Somehow I just happened to notice that as of today you've been on the wiki one year. ^^ Congrats :) 20:36, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: Whitewing Hi, Raven! Unfortunately, I do not keep tweak files. Sorry, but I'm sure a layer of white with a low occupancy with lineart, earpink, and eye color, will do the trick. 01:12, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Apologies ack, I'm sorry I haven't put up the graduation yet x-x I'm a little confused on the final assessment, so I'll have to talk to the main leads of the mentor program to sort that out. Again, sorry that I'm keeping you waiting x-x 03:50 Sun Apr 28 Re: Coding Where's 'Charcat'? SilverstarOfRippleClan (talk) 16:40, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Noting You are like, amazinf ahshdjadh I envy ye for that (charart) skill ;A;. Keep it up at it - because that flawlessness has blown me away time and time again, and it's amaaaazzing C: [[User:Bbun|'''Bb]][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 21:32, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh stahp, you are 200X better than myself, and so are your tabbies, such as this little bunny and this kitty. Oh, and if it's possible, could you perhaps let me go for Dapplenose's warrior or elder? I've been itching to do a redo for a while now, but if you're planning to redo the entire set, I'm fine with that too although I'd suggest they'd be shortfurred, because there's so many longfurred boys these days Thankies (and you're still flawless), [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 21:38, May 3, 2013 (UTC) C: Re: Coding Thanks Raven! You should check out the edits to my profile. I'm not too proud of the picture, but it'll do. SilverstarOfRippleClan (talk) 19:18, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Chararts Hi! I just came to say that your chararts are just crazy good!! Oddfoot's kit image shocked me, and the one you did for Bbun was astounding! I'm just curious; what program do you use? Keep up the good work! 17:08, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Re: I'm okay with you redoing it, but please keep in mind that you need to nominate it before you go ahead and redo it. Once the tweak nominations are open again (since there are so many that just sit, another lead decided to close it for now), then you're more than welcome to go ahead and post a nomination for your image. I'm confident that you can do a million times better, and only make that image even better than it is now. Whether it matches or not is in the eyes of those who see it. It's a damn good image regardless and you're an amazing artist with some great potential. I give you a nickname I use! It is... NIKKEH Starlightfire (talk) 17:46, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey I wanna know how to make those cool page things like on your profile page so could I just have a look at it to make one? I AM MASTAH (talk) 10:47, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Eek! I'm so terribly sorry I had a small inactive period on the wiki right when I was about to undergo the graduation! Now you're being nominated for SW, and it's kind of sad that I still haven't organized this thing x-x I'm extremely sorry. I talked to Cloudy about it and she agreed to do away with the assessment, since we don't want to keep you waiting much longer since your nomination ends in two days. Clearly, you're fantastic, and don't need one. Consider yourself graduated, Bloo (or Raven, whichever you prefer.) I'll work out the other stuff but for the most part.. it was a great time teaching you! I wish you luck with your nomination! :) 02:08 Thu May 23